What's a Queen to a Lord?
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: A fight for her hand and a blade for Fate.
1. Chapter 1

What's a Queen to a Lord?

A/N: I just wanted to write fantasy nothing special.

Being shocked wasn't new. Being calm wasn't new and yet when those two merged to become fear, because of a man who fought for her hand, she hated him. She hated when he took her gloved hand in his and pressed his bloody lips against her knuckles.

She thought it was barbaric. "My Queen," sounding so wrong from his mouth and yet like it belonged.

"My Lord," she said like her voice had been stolen and was just now returning. "My husband."

And he smiled at that. Like all the previous bloodshed was worth it for such a silly title and a band of metal. Like the blood and wounds covering him was nothing compared to this moment.

"Dear." And thus her fate was sealed. He was hers just as she was his.

She was thankful for his wounds at one point. When he was just recovering and she could visit, learn more about this mysterious lord who had fought so hard for her. Put off their consummation. Learn to accept having him around her.

Sandy would learn his likes and dislikes, his tastes. Learn him like she would learn fine wine from cheap.

Their time to learn ended too quickly for her liking. He was moved to her room, her bed. Consummation fast approaching even though she was no stranger of what really went on. The things she had heard from other royals was enough, but to experience it for herself, with a man she knew yet didn't was absurd.

The night of their consummation, he wouldn't touch her. Would only look and turn away. Maybe it was what she wore—some thin garment that left little to the imagination—or he was much like her. Or maybe it was the guards stationed outside for confirmation.

"My Lord," Sandy started. "Is something the matter?"

Shadow shook his head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Am I not desirable?" she asked, covering her chest with her arms. "Would you prefer if I were bigger?"

"You are fine the way you are," he finally said, keeping his back turned. "However, you look uncomfortable."

"I can assure you I'm fine. I want to get this over with."

He turned to look at her, red eyes glossy. Desire not lost on her. "You shake yet I have not touched you. I want you fearless. You do not have to be afraid of me." He said.

"I'm not." She replied. That was true, she didn't fear him. She feared not being good enough. "Turn around, don't look until I say so." She ordered, watching him comply. Sandy looked at the thin, purple garment before taking it off seeking warmth and momentary shelter under the cover. She settled, covered only by the bed sheet and cover. "You can look or whatever you want."

She watched only for a moment, covering her eyes with her hands once his shirt slipped past his shoulders.

"I will not touch you," Shadow started, back still turned. "Unless you wish me to."

Sandy swallowed, finally looking at him, at his scarred back and arms. The wounds from his fight for her prominent amongst those faded. When she touched him, she wasn't expecting his skin to be soft. She pressed her hand against his back, surprised at the softness beneath his muscle. Her lips trembled as she pressed a kiss to a scar on his shoulder, barely there. She continued, becoming sure of her movement.

She let go of the sheet that hid her from him, hands moving over his chest and stomach, feeling more scars, more skin. "Were you a knight, My Lord?" she breathed, pressing a kiss to his neck twice then his jaw, her bare body close.

"Once, My Queen." He answered, placing a hand over hers and guiding it to his mouth. He kissed her palm, letting it go after a moment.

Sandy hummed at that, delicately kissing his palm back. She felt fine now. "May I see more of you?" she asked, blushing.

She was slightly disappointed when he stood and turned to look at her. In his eyes, she saw he wanted her.

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" he asked, voice inviting and sultry.

Sandy nodded, watching him. His hands that she once wanted nothing to do with. He would touch her for the first time, and she wasn't afraid at all.


	2. Chapter 2

What's a Queen to a Lord? 2

A/N: Still on a little fantasy kick and this time we get to see things from Shadow's perspective.

Shadow looked at the sleeping woman beside him. His wife, Seris' queen, and his unfortunate victim. He wasn't supposed to stay this long. Fate wouldn't allow him this kind of peace. Shadow got out of bed, pausing as Sandy shifted and hummed. He shook his head, ignoring the memory of a few hours ago.

When she said his name out of ecstasy and love, legs wrapped around his waist. The way she touched him like _he _was fragile and needed a guiding hand instead of the other way around. She was far from fragile anyway. Maybe, just maybe, she could help him change his fate.

Something tugged at him, ripping away the thought and reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. He left the castle, the cool air making him shiver for a moment in his sleeping shirt and pants. If he did this quickly, then maybe he won't feel anything.

The armor shined in the moonlight, promising him strength, bestowing his curse. It fit perfectly when he put it on, much like a second skin. Shadow looked at the white mask near his feet, horns curving upward from it. He swallowed as he lifted it, covered his face; he wasn't the Demon Lord for nothing.

Spilling blood and limbs was nothing to him as he made his way back to his queen. She was still asleep when he arrived, arms underneath her pillow and curled into herself.

He raised his sword, trying to remember her face before he twisted it with shock and blood.

"Drop your sword," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

Shadow paused, steeling his grip as he swung. She leaped from the bed, grabbing a sword he never noticed. Sandy pointed it at him, gaze sharp.

"Drop your sword," she repeated, charging at him.

He grunted, blocking as she swung. He struck, backing her against the wall and knocking the weapon out of her hands. Sandy struggled, looking past him as a guard rushed in.

Shadow dug his blade deep into the guard's stomach, keeping Sandy where she was.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, briefly choking as he pressed his arm into her neck.

"Fate has cursed me to—."

"You idiot," she interrupted, shoving him away and down, pinning him beneath her body. "Fate? You don't have to listen to Fate. We, we'll break your Fate together."

Shadow looked at her, if he swung his sword now, her head would roll. He breathed, letting his sword clatter to the ground. Sandy relaxed, reaching for his mask as she leaned towards him.

He left her lips against his, growing bold as they kissed. Her hands in his hair as she swept her tongue against his bottom lip. Shadow moaned letting her in, tasting her, pressing her against him. Fate would not rule him.


End file.
